Vampire Secret
by Grojfan forever
Summary: London 1901,vampires are killed by the humans in the town, a young boy comes across a vampire he thinks is a human, the vampire is dying and as a last action he turns young Corey Riffin into a vampire. Corey has no memory of the event. All he knows is that he isn't save where he is. He thinks himself as a monster, 114 years later can a red haired beauty convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Secret

London 1901, vampires are run out of town or killed by the humans in the town, I young boy comes across a vampire he thinks is a human, the vampire is dying and as a last action he turns young Corey Riffin into a vampire. Corey has no memory of the event. All he knows is that he isn't save where he is. He things himself as a monster, 400 years later can a read haired beauty convince him otherwise?

Corey POV

Every time a human came near me my thought would burn and the small of their blood would linger around my nose. I wish I could change who I was but I can't stop being a monster, it's who I am, it's in my nature, I shouldn't feel ashamed to end someone's life, to rip out their thought and feed from them, but I was wrong, I have to put away those urges but it's not easy, im all alone and in the year 1901 we vampires have to be careful or the humans will kill us. In London there's nowhere to run. Im probably the last vampire in London, Im young, new and most of all dangerous. I have no memory of my past, who was I when I was human? As I walk down the empty streets in London square I have to get home before sunrise in 10 minutes, but where is my home? Who am I? The sun starts to rise and it burns my skin. I have to get out of here. I run into a random shop and close the door behind me.

"Vampire?" I female voice asked.

"Uh…" I say, if I tell her shell kill me.

"Don't worry im a witch, I wanna help you," the women steps into the light of the oil lamp, "Come"

I was curious so I followed her up some stairs into a room with Jewry and old leather bound books on great wooden shelfs.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked

"Now that you're a vampire you can't be in the sun, I can help you there" the women said. "Pick a ring,"

She gestured to a row of rings for men. I frowned, she wants me to wear a ring, how was that going to help me?

"If you want to live and walk in the sun I'd advise you pick a ring so I can put a simply spell on it and then you have to leave London," she explained.

I picked up a silver bulky one with a midnight blue stone held there by silver clasp. The women took the ring a put it in a small bowl and set the inside of the bowl on fire.

"If you don't like my choice you don't have to burn it," I said.

The women ignore me and started chanting in a Latin language. She stopped chanting and the fire in the bowl ceased and she pulled the ring out. It was fine not even one burn mark or any evidence of it being anywhere near fire.

"Never take this off and don't lose it if you do you'll die and there won't be another witch around to make a new one. Remember that," she said placing the ring in my hand a curling my fingers around it. "You have to leave and don't stay in the same place for more than three or four years okay? And be careful try and act normal and don't draw any attention to yourself, and find a way to control yourself okay?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because we supernatural beings have to stay together, now got to Nottingham there's a vampire by the name of Cedric, tell him Mavis sent you," she said.

"Okay," I say and turn for the stairs, "Thank you,"

I slip the ring on my finger and walk outside in the warm sunlight, I doesn't burn but it feels lovely, I turn and run in the direction of Nottingham. I run so fast that im just a blur, I feel alive.

This is my second story I hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter in a few days if people want me to write another chapter.

So,

Who is Cedric?

Will Corey live?

Please R&R! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys you asked for a new chapter so here it is! R&R people!

Corey POV

I stopped running when the sun started to set, I could feel my self getting weaker by the minute and I wasn't sure if I was going you make it to Nottingham, I leaned on a wooden sign and coughed. I looked at the sign: Birmingham.

"Pardon me, sir," a young female said walking closer to me, the smell of her blood burned my though. "Are you alright?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

The women wore a lavender dress, her black hair pulled back in an elegant knot. She walked closer to me; I could see the concern in her eyes. Her scent grew stronger with each step she took, and the fire in my thought got hotter.

"No, don't come any closer," I choked out. I tried to walk away but stumbled and fell over.

The women knelt beside me and helped me into a sitting position, what was wrong with this woman?

"Aw, you poor thing, come on, you need rest," she said.

"No… I need to get to Nottingham," I said as the women pulled me to my feet.

"In the morning," she said.

The women's POV

The blue haired boy seemed very persistent to get to Nottingham, but he was in no fit state to get there tonight. I let the boy lean on my shoulder he swayed for a bit and I wished I could do something to help him.

"Is there something I can help you with, anything I can get you?" I asked.

"Im… weak. I…need…" but he didn't finish his sentence.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Blood," he said darkly, looking at me.

I gasped and realise what he was. How could I have been so stupid? I tried to get away from a blue haired boy but he held me there, his hold was weak but was still too strong for me to break. His eyes turned blood red and he bit my neck. I saw black in a matter of seconds.

Corey POV

I dropped the lifeless women in horror.

"What have I done?" I asked no-one in particular.

I wiped the blood of my lips with a handkerchief and sat down.

"I'm so sorry," I said to the dead women that lay beside me.

I felt my body regain the strength it needed. Even though I was new to the whole vampire thing but I knew that I had to get out of here. I ran thought the quite town and made it to the town of Nottingham by mid-morning. Very few people were out in the town, so it didn't take me long to find a policeman.

"Pardon me, but im looking for a man by the name of Cedric," I asked the man.

"Ah, Mr. Riffin, yes you'll find him at the coffee shop over there," the man said cheery voice.

"Thank you," I said.

How did he know my name? I walked over to the coffee shop. The only person outside the coffee shop was a young man; he looked about 24, with brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin.

"Excuse me, are you Cedric?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he answered politely.

"Um, I'm Corey Riffin, a women named Mavis said you could help me," I said.

"Yes, but one thing," he said. "Are we related?"

"Uh, I don't know, I don't remember being human. Why?" I answered, confused.

"No reason," he said getting up.

He sniffed, then frowned and looked at me with an accusing glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Rule one of being a vampire is that you don't wear your-"he sniffed again." Dinner."

I looked down at my shirt, a small drop of blood on the collar.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "How did you do that?"

"Simple, when you're a vampire your senses are heightened, so you'll see, smell and all that, better. They get stronger as you get older. Come," he said.

I followed him from the coffee shop and followed him to a small two story house. He opened the door and I followed him inside. He sat at a small round wooden table and gestured for me to sit in the chair across from him. I did.

"Now, how long ago did you become a vampire?" he asked.

"Err," I sat and thought. "Two days ago."

"Right, so you're still fresh," he said. "Tell can you remember anything about being human, as vampires we know our past we just need to be remaindered of it. But we remember our name and age, you know simply stuff. Now do you remember where you grew up? Parents, friends?"

I thought hard for a minute then something came to me.

"I was born in London… and I… grew up in an orphanage. The kids teased me because of my hair." I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No," I sighed, why me?

"It'll come back to you in a few years," Cedric got up from his chair and walked over to a window.

"I don't know who you are and im meant to what, Trust you?" I asked.

He sighed.

"My name is Cedric Johnathan Riffin, I'm the towns vampire hunter, I used to kill the vampires I found but now I simply stun them and make them look dead, when I go to 'dispose' of them I point them in the direction of a safe haven for vampires," he said.

"So is that why you asked if we were related?" I asked.

He turned around and nodded.

"How do you know Mavis?" I asked.

"She's my twin sister," he said simply. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?" I said.

My answer seemed to send him into a deep thought.

"Seventeen, London…" he trailed off no longer talking to me.

I sat there in silence, Cedric paced in front of the window.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked after several long minutes.

"Seventeen years ago my youngest sister, Charlotte, had a baby, she ran off to London and came back ten months later saying she gave him away to an orphanage," Cedric said sitting back down at the table.

"So… does that mean…" I asked.

"It means you must be my sister's baby," he said.

"Is she still alive?" I asked hopeful.

"No, Charlotte, like Mavis and mother was a witch, and she was accused of black magic and was burned at the stake," he hung his head.

"Oh," I hung my head too. "So, you're like my uncle or something?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Cedric said. "Now down to business,"

He stood up and rubbed his hands together.

So, cliff hanger!

If you read my other story "This changes things" then you'll know that I love cliff hangers.

So Corey killed someone, found out some of his childhood and found his uncle on the same day.

So what sort of things will Corey learn from his uncle?

What will happen next that'll drive them out of town?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys?! Im back will another chapter, sorry it's been a while but all and all that need not matter for I've written another chapter for you! (Im feeling old and im only 14-ish, so Im speakin' sort of Shakespere-ish). Anyway, on to thou story!**

Corey POV

Cedric stood up and rubbed his hand together. He walked from the room to a hall.

"Are you coming or what?" he called.

I stood up and followed. Cedric stood at an open to leading into a forest.

"Why-?" I asked but he cut me short.

"You need to learn the basics of being a vampire; you need to be able to control yourself," he said.

We walked deeper into the forest till we reached a clearing.

"Now," he said. "Let's start with the basics."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know, speed, strength, compulsion and more important hunger," he said.

"How would I control that?" I asked.

"Trust me, it's hard but after a while controlling your hunger will get easier after time," he assured. "Speed you have already covered, strength well that's easy, compulsion also easy."

"Says grandad vampire," I scoffed.

"Im only three hundred and twenty-four, thank you very much!" Cedric defended.

"Yeah and that's not old at all," I remarked sarcastically.

"Do you want to learn to control yourself or not?" Cedric was clearly frustrated.

"Fine!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Wait here," Cedric ordered and walked off back in the direction of the town.

I sat on a fallen tree and waited. I only had to wait a few minutes until Cedric came back but he wasn't alone, a young woman was following him willingly with a smile and he led her by the hand. He stopped and she smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"When I became a vampire I was all alone I didn't know what to do, how I learnt to control myself when I fed I asked their name and told myself that they had a life and that they dissevered to live it so I fed and erased their memory and told them to go on with their lives," he explained.

"O…Kay," I said slowly.

I decided to listen too him, he is more of an expert when it comes to this stuff.

Cedric POV

I walk through the trees and though my back door. I heard a load know on the front door, I walked over and opened it. A man in his late 50's with a brown moustache and a chief uniform on, I could tell he was from Birmingham, holding a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Can I help you, officer?" I asked polity.

"Have you seen this boy?" the officer asked.

He unrolled the parchment to show it read:

WANTED

ALIVE

There was a drawing of none other Corey. I mentally sighed.

"No, I haven't," I said calmly.

"Well, witnesses say they saw you talking to him and that he entered this house do you mind if I take a look?" the man said.

"Certainly," I said stepping aside.

He walked inside and went to my kitchen. I walked into the room after him, but the man wasn't there, I turned around and the old man ran at me and stepped me in the stomach. I gasped, not expecting that.

"You missed!" I grunted.

I pulled the stake out and the skin around it healed its self in an instant. The man pulled out another stake and went for another attack. I pushed him onto the wall and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to forget what happened here, and move onto the next town in your search for the boy," I said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," he grunted.

"Wait, how are you not doing what I told you?" I asked.

"Years of training the mind," he said smugly.

"Looks like im going to make you forget the old way," I sighed I didn't want to do this but I had to protect myself and now Corey.

I snapped his neck and he fell to the floor dead.

"Sorry," I sighed again.

I walked back to the clearing were Corey and the girl was he was looking at her and she was cowering in fear.

"Garr! How the hell to you compel someone?!" he said.

"Look into her eyes and tell her to forget and make up a story for her to use of the towns folk ask questions," I explain.

"Ah, really?" he asked.

I nodded. He walked over to the girl and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, you're going to forget about everything that happened to you, you went for a walk and you cut your neck, and that all okay?" he said.

"Yes," the girl said as she nodded.

She got up and walked blissfully back to town.

"Cedric Riffin, your under arrest for the murder of officer jones and for hiding a wanted criminal," a man in a uniform said as he walked out from the trees.

"You killed someone?" Corey asked.

"So did you," I reminded him.

The officer moved forward and I grabbed Corey's arm and made a run for it. He didn't ask any questions on the trip and we kept on running and made it out of the country by sunset and swam to France and continued our journey.

**R&R people! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
